In order to meet the nation's growing need for researchers in clinical psychiatry, translational neuroscience, and interventions/mental health services research, we propose in this competing renewal of R25 MH60473-06 to continue our Junior Faculty Scholars (JFS) program, designed to assist newly appointed assistant professors earn K23 and K01 awards. Of 22 scholar participants in the program, 16 have submitted K awards, 15 have been reviewed to date, and 13 (86.7%) have been funded (6 on the first submission, 7 on the second submission); this compares with an NIMH-wide success rate of 36% over the past five years. The JFS program encompasses a two-year period of 25% salary support, a weekly research survival skills practicum, mentoring by a senior mental health researcher, availability of seed money support, and access to data management and biostatistical support. Scholars also participate in workshops designed to enhance knowledge of biostatistics, psychiatric genetics, neuroimaging, and mental health interventions and services research. In order to correct another remediable "leak" from the pipeline of new mental health researchers, we also propose to broaden the scope of the current JFS program to assist further development of scholars who have obtained K awards toward two additional career-development objectives: (1) R01 support; and (2) enhanced mentoring skills. We will help Scholars and their Mentors develop intensive long-term mentoring plans to realize these two developmental objectives, thereby enlarging a dedicated cadre of mentors in psychiatric research. At the same time we are committed to maintaining our efforts to help minority researchers (primarily African American) launch and maintain their careers in mental health research, an objective we will pursue in collaboration with the University's new EXPORT Center. Our Research Education Evaluation plan will track the success of Scholars in competing for research career development (K01 or K23) and subsequent R01 awards (Specific Aim 1) and mid-career independent scientist awards (K02 or K24) (Specific Aim 2); as well as the success of under-represented minority Scholars in garnering career-development and other competitive research support (Specific Aim 3).